magicartonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Night Raid
Night Raid is an organization of extremist Mages and Wizards who believe in a rather different way of governing. Like several other groups of Wizards and Mages, their key goal is to find the stones, To become gods themselves. But their reason for doing this is far different from the reasons others hold. '''N'ot much is known about Night Raid. They specialize in keeping their dark history hidden. Although, traces of their existence from the age before the Mikat Stones came into existence is existent. Rather than finding the Mikat Stones for the sole purpose of becoming Gods themselves for the purpose of reigning over the Mage/Wizard Race, The members of Night Raid seek the Mikat stones, they look to become Gods themselves to kill the existent gods. The members of Night Raid are strong believers of the idea that the current gods themselves are corrupt and that to reach the ultimate utopia, all of the Gods have to be exterminated. They'll kill as many Wizards and Mages that stand in their way as they need to. For the greater good they believe there must always be sacrifice. '''The Creation of Night Raid Night Raid is believed to have been created A few decades before the existence of the Mikat stones.The original reason for it's creation is still unknown to those that aren't in Jack The Ripper's inner circle. In the beginning there were seven members of Night Raid, they're currently known as the Seven Deadly Sins, of the seven only two are know. Jack The Ripper himself, and his believed second-in-command: H.G. The Seven Deadly Sins are thought of as one of the strongest forces in the Mikat world seeing as they were there since the near beginning of the start of everything. The Seven are also believed to be the ones that have come the closest to reaching the top of the towers. Not many people know much about the gods, or have even seen the gods in person, but if theres any group of people that's come close to defeating, or even touching the Gods. It's believed to be the top Seven of Night Raid. The Seven Deadly Sins. The Seven Deadly Sins * ''''' H.G- '''Not much is known about H.G other than the fact that he holds one of the high ranks in Night Raid. Infact, the meaning of his name is yet to be found out. Those who've came in contact with him can only tell a tale about his personality, and his hair. How he was so cynical. How in the most dire situations, you could see his white hair, blowing in the wind and how you could hear his laugh, like a thousand hyenas laughing as they were being driven to their slaughter. He's believed to be the primary foot soldier of Night Raid, whenever something in the world of Mikat goes terribly wrong... There will always be traces of his presence. * ''Jack The Ripper-''''' Not much is known about Jack The Ripper other than the fact that he's the current leader of the Aggresive organization: Night Raid. Whether Jack The Ripper is his actual name or not is also a mystery.